


play for me (i hear you're good),

by Raging_Nerd



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: “Well I -- yes,” she said. “I usually practice here during the week.”A beat.“But I can leave since you’re here alrea --”Six waved his hand. “It’s fine, Seven,” he comforted. “I’d love to hear you play! Mom tells me you’re really good.”Seven blushes.“I guess I can play for you,” she mumbled, and Six smiles excitedly.or,Numbers Six and Seven spend time together.





	play for me (i hear you're good),

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy the fluff.
> 
> I love these two,,

Whenever Dad left the house, the Umbrella Academy was full of life.

From the extra blueberries on their pancakes, to the added free time they received on the weekends, Six loved when Dad was gone. There were no responsibilities, no training (not really, anyway), and no fingers pointed in his direction.

This week was one of those weeks. 

Number One went into the backyard to practice his heavy lifting (because Dad could come back at anytime, and he needed to be prepared.). Number Three was in her room, reading all the fashion and celebrity magazines Mom managed to sneak in. Two was somewhere, and Four was out of the academy for the day.

Five was sitting in the library when Number Six entered, a book in his hands. The youngest boy ruffled his hair, greeting his brother.

“Hey, Five,” he tried, sitting across from him. The stoic teleporter looked up at him from under his long eyelashes, slapping the encyclopedia he was reading shut. 

“Six,” he replied, standing. He dusted off his pants before striding out of the room, leaving Six all by himself in the family sitting area. The black haired boy sighed heavily, flipping to the last page he read in his _Hardy Boys_ book.

He glanced up at the clock. 

There were forty-six minutes until Mom would ring the bell, signalling the start of lunch.

And so Six delved into his novel, trying his hardest to absorb the pages to the best of his ability, when a squeak tore him out of his thoughts. He looked up, smiling when he saw Number Seven.

“Hi, Seven,” he said, sticking his thumb in his book to act as a bookmark.

His little sister smiled sheepishly at him, pushing her violin case behind her back. Six felt his interest spark. “Did you come to practice?” Six asked, watching his sister shift on her feet nervously.

“Well I -- yes,” she said. “I usually practice here during the week.” 

A beat. 

“But I can leave since you’re here alrea --”

Six waved his hand, putting his book on a side table. “It’s fine, Seven,” he comforted. “I’d love to hear you play! Mom tells me you’re really good.”

Seven blushes, gaze lifting to the clock. There were thirty-one minutes left before lunch.

“I guess I _can_ play for you,” she mumbled, and Six smiles excitedly.

He walks over to her with a bounce in her step, swiping her violin case from her. Despite her protests, he held it carefully, resting it on the ottoman with practiced ease. Seven walks him through the steps of getting it ready, even giving him the opportunity to hold it himself.

By the time Seven positions herself to play, the gentle ringing of Mom’s lunch bell filters through the house. Six gives her an apologetic smile.

“Sorry for taking up all your practice time, Seven,” he said, sighing. The long haired brunette shakes her head.

“Don’t apologize, Six.” She chides. “It was fun to help someone for the first time in a long time,” she said, squeezing Six’s shoulder with her free hand. 

She allows him to pack the violin away, monitoring his every move and correcting him when needed.

Six walks his sister to her room so she can put her case away, and the two youngest Hargreeves arrive late to lunch, laughing and giggling amongst themselves quietly. 

Five turns to look at his younger siblings, taking their seats beside each other.

Perhaps leaving the sitting room early was a good idea after all.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated <3333


End file.
